Lessons
by ilovesoccer13
Summary: Harry needs to learn how to kiss. So who does he ask? Hermione, of course!


It was past midnight. Harry stared down at his Transfiguration homework, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He looked to his right, where Hermione could be found doing the same work with ease.

Harry had been thinking lately about his best female friend. Every time he had gotten near her lately, his stomach had been doing flip-flops and somersaults, and he couldn't help noticing how she got prettier and prettier every day, despite the derogatory comments Malfoy was constantly giving her about her looks. Harry could only come to one conclusion for why he must be feeling these things: he was sick. After visiting Madam Pomfrey, and describing his symptoms to her, she had told him that there was nothing he was going through that other teenage boys didn't have to deal with every day. Harry had no idea what she was talking about, and dismissed it, taking some healing potions back up with him to the dormitory. He had placed them in his trunk, and headed back downstairs to do his homework. Ron had gone to bed after an hour, and now here he was, alone with Hermione. Alone. The word rung in his head. Very inappropriate images of he and Hermione flashed across Harry's mind as he thought about what he could be doing with Hermione at this very moment. These thoughts hadn't been uncommon recently either. He was sixteen, after all, and he didn't have a girlfriend to do these things with, so recently he had resorted to other...methods. Harry pressed his notebook down harder onto his lap so Hermione wouldn't notice anything. Unfortunately, Hermione noticed Harry move out of the corner of her eye, and looked up at his face, which was pink.

"Are you alright, Harry? You look a little feverish," Hermione said worriedly, getting up and hurrying over next to him, feeling his face.

Harry contorted his face into what he thought looked normal and said through clenched teeth, "No Hermione...I'm fine."

"Well, if you're sure..." Hermione moved back towards her couch by the fire.

Something went off in Harry's head and before he could control himself he blurted out, "Actually, something has been bothering me." Hermione looked back at him.

"What is it Harry? Is there anyway I could help?"

"Actually, yes...I was just wondering, how did you know I was a good kisser, last year when I kissed Cho?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "Oh Harry, I didn't reallyknow, I just said that because I knew Cho was going through a lot then."

Harry sighed. "See, that's what I'm worried about. Cho never exactly complimented me or anything, and I haven't kissed anyone else...how do I know if I'm really a good kisser or not?"

"Well...I suppose you'd have to kiss someone else, and let them tell you."

"Um...well, I think I'd be more comfortable if it was one of my friends," Harry said slowly.

"Ron's right upstairs," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Hermione, you know that's not what I meant." Harry moved to sit by her on the couch.

Hermione sighed. "Alright, Harry, I'll do it. But not here. Tomorrow's Saturday, meet me at the Room of Requirement in the morning." Harry immediately smiled.

"Thank you so much, Hermione!" Harry said, hugging her tightly.

"No...problem...Harry," Hermione choked out.

Harry let go of her, picking up his homework. "Well, I'm beat." Harry faked a yawn. "I'll see you tomorrow." He exchanged smiles with Hermione, and headed up to his bed. "Alright, I can kill two birds with one stone," Harry thought. "First, I can learn how to kiss, and second, I can make Hermione like me! Wait a second, what? Oh shit...I like Hermione."

The next day, Harry woke up bright and early for his "lessons". He passed Ron's sleeping form and descended the stairs down to the common room. He didn't see Hermione, so he figured she must already be in the Room of Requirement. Harry walked through the Portrait Hole and into the hall and made his way to the Room of Requirement, walking past the invisible door three times.

"I need to find Hermione." A shimmering door appeared beside him and he twisted the doorknob and slowly peeked inside. Bookcases surrounded the walls of the room, and in the very center sat Hermione on a couch.

"Oh, hello Harry!" Hermione looked up and exclaimed cheerfully, upon seeing him come in. She slammed her book shut and placed it beside her, patted the couch on her other side. Harry walked over and sat down next to her. They looked at each other.

"Well, seeing as you've kissed Cho, I though we should just start with a regular kiss so you don't get too uncomfortable," Hermione explained. Harry nodded. "Are you ready?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded uncertainly.

"Ok, you should already know this part, but I'll walk you through it anyway. First, you tilt your head slightly like this," she said, tilting her head to the side. Harry mimicked her. Their faces were centimeters apart. "Ok, good Harry. Then, you just lean your head slightly forward, and..." Their lips met. Hermione pulled away after about a second. "...and that's the basic kiss," Hermione said with a blush. Harry studied her face.

"What next?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Are you sure you're ready for it?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. I mean, if you're ready..."

"Well, alright, let's move on to making out and french kissing."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. This is where his comfort zone ended. He had never done anything like this with Cho. "A-alright, how does t-that work?" he stammered.

"You tilt your head, just like in a basic kiss," Hermione said, repeating her earlier motions. Harry followed. Then, you lean in, just like last time..." Their lips met again. This time Harry noticed how soft and warm and moist and perfect Hermione's lips were. Then he felt them leave his own, and sadness engulfed him until he realized she had opened her mouth. He felt something wet against his lips.

"That's new," Harry thought, opened his mouth too. The wet thing came into his mouth and rubbed the roof of it, before intertwining itself with Harry's tongue. Harry bit down on the thing instinctively and heard Hermione squeal. He detached himself from her and immediately said, "I'm so sorry, Hermione, did I hurt you?"

Hermione looked back at him, breathing heavily. "No Harry...not at all...you did quite good."

"Thanks," Harry said with an embarrassed smile. "But, um, Hermione...what was that thing?" Hermione looked unsure whether to laugh or smack him.

"Harry...that was my tongue."

Harry stared at her. "Oh."

"Well, are you ready to continue?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought he could handle one more new thing before the end of lesson. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Alright, let's move on to nibbling."

Harry gulped. "N-nibbling?"

"Yes, sometimes people do other intimate things other than kiss, such as nibbling."

"How do I do that?"

"Hmm...I can't really explain it. Let's just start off from last time and then just follow your instincts." Hermione told him.

"Ok..." Harry replied uncertainly, leaning in for a third kiss. This time their lips had barely met before both mouths were open, tongues dueling. Harry became aware of the fact that Hermione tastes like chocolate and strawberries. "Must have been something she had for breakfast," Harry thought. Suddenly all thoughts left his brain when he realized Hermione had removed her lips from his and planted them on his neck. She sucked on his neck, occasionally nibbling on his collarbone, and then moving up to his earlobe, nibbling on the bottom and swishing her tongueacross the side of his ear. Harry moaned loudly, shoving her down so he was on top of her on the couch. She removed her lips from his neck and they switched, Harry sucking, biting, and nibbling down Hermione's neck until he reached her sweet spot, sucking there for a while. Hermione moaned his name slowly. Harry returned to her lips, and when their tongues met again Harry bit down on her lip. Hermione squealed in pleasure. Finally Harry couldn't breathe anymore and they broke apart. Looking down at Hermione, he could see that her clothes were messed up and her hair was all over the place. Everything they had just done sank in. Harry's eyes widened and he leaped off of Hermione, averting his eyes away from her. He felt her sit up. She touched his shoulder.

"Harry, that was excellent. You'll make some girl very happy someday," Hermione said a bit sadly. Harry looked at her.

"Thanks Hermione." They both stood up and fixed themselves up.

"Is tomorrow ok for the next lesson?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Harry replied. They left the room together. It was already noon when they got back to common room. Ron was playing Exploding Snap with Ginny.

When Harry and Hermione reached him, he looked up and said, "Where have you been all morning? We've looked everywhere for you!"

"Sorry Ron, we've been in the Room of Requirement, catching up on some...lessons." Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Ron and Ginny didn't notice. Ginny stood up slowly, walking over to Harry.

"So...Harry," Ginny said seductively. "Wanna go up to your dormitory?" she wiggled her hips suggestively. Ron looked horrified. Hermione looked disgusted.

"I told you Ginny, I'm not interested!" Harry said. Her expression sharpened.

"You'll change your mind sometime," Ginny said, turning to walk away.

Harry blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Only when you lower your price!" he shouted after her. Ginny gave him a death glare, before walking over to a crowd of boys. Hermione suppressed a giggle, but froze when she saw Ron's face. Harry looked down at Ron too.

"That was below the belt," Ron said.

"Ron, it was just a j-..."

"Harry, she's my baby sister! I know she can be a bit of a...well, a bit of a slut sometimes, but there is no reason to say stuff like that to her!"

"She didn't seem to mind."

"Well I do! Take it back!"

"Fine! Ginny!" Ginny looked over at Harry with a glare. "I take it back." Ginny turned back around without a word. "Happy?" Harry said to Ron.

"Yeah...I guess," Ron grumbled. "Sorry I got mad. I guess I was just..."

"PMSing?" Hermione suggested.

"Not the word I was looking for, but sure."

"It's cool mate," Harry told Ron. He looked at his watch. "Hey, about time for dinner!"

Ron brightened. "Let's go!" he exclaimed, grabbed Harry and Hermione and dragging them to the portrait hole.

Harry awoke the next morning, glad that he had avoided a potential fight with Ron. He got dressed and headed to the Room of Requirement. Hermione was already there, but this time she was laying on a bed.

"Hello Harry!" Hermione said in a normal voice. "How are you?"

"Fine..." Harry answered, unsure of what to make of the bed. But Hermione patted the seat next to her, so he went and sat down next to her.

She turned towards him. "Alright Harry. This is going to be your last lesson."

"Really, only two lessons?" Harry said, a bit sad.

Hermione nodded. "Now, before we start, if we go too far for you I want you to tell me, ok?"

"Ok," Harry said, doubtful that he would ever need to say anything.

"Follow your instincts," Hermione said, and they began. Harry started with their usual french kissing, and then sucked on her sweet spot. After a few satisfying moans from Hermione, Harry decided to explore a new territory. Still sucking on her neck, he reached slowly under her shirt, feeling her smooth skin. Hermione jumped at his touch, but other than that Harry didn't see any other signs from her. He slowly inched his hand upwards until he reached the fabric of her bra. He moved his hand to cup her breast. Hermione gasped. Harry froze. Then Hermione let out her loudest moan yet, and Harry massaged her whole breast with his thumb over and over.

"Oh my God, Harry, that feels so good!" Hermione said between moans and squeals. Harry had never felt this good in his whole life, and from the sounds she was making, it seemed Hermione felt the same way. Harry laid Hermione down and got on top of her, pressing his erection in her thigh. Hermione gasped in pleasure. Harry grabbed the end of her shirt and inched it upwards slowly. Hermione didn't do anything except moan at the feel of his erection, so he took it off. He stared at her, before reaching under her and unclasping her bra. Hermione hurried to cover herself, but Harry gave her a look that stopped her in her tracks. Hermione smiled at him, before moving her arms away, giving Harry access. He tooth one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it. Hermione screamed in pleasure, digging her nails into his shirt. Harry took his shirt off and Hermione ran her fingers down his chest. When she went across his nipples, Harry moaned and captured her mouth with his, simultaneously, taking both of their pants off. Harry rubbed her though her underwear, already feeling how wet she was.

Hermione moaned again, and Harry barely heard her murmer the word, "More." He ripped her panties off, lowering his face to her opening. He found her clit, talking it in his mouth and sucking on it. Hermione hit her first orgasm, screaming out his name as a simultaneous rush of liquid hit Harry in the face full force. He licked her clean, and then kissed her so she could taste herself. Now it was Hermione's turn to take off Harry's boxers. His erect penis sprang out, pre-cum already dripping from the tip. Hermione rubbed him; he was rock hard. With a gasp of pleasure, Harry watched Hermione take him in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down as she sucked on him, swirling her tounge around him. With a grunt, Harry came into her mouth, and she swallowed all of it, returning the favor by letting him taste himself afterwards.

"Where are the condoms?" Harry choked out, his erection already coming back full force.

"Over there!" Hermione gasped out between heavy breaths, pointing to a table across the room. Harry leaped off the bed and grabbed one, shoving it on roughly and returning to Hermione. He climbed back on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. Harry lowered his face to her nipple and sucked until he had Hermione gasping out his name, and then he shoved himself inside her in one quick motion. Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes, but after a moment she gave him permission to move. Harry started out slow, pumping in and out of her in gradual motions. Soon he started to pick up speed, his balls reaching all the way to her entrance with each thrust, hitting her G-spot over and over.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Hermione was screaming, drowning out Harry's grunts. "I'M COMING HARRY! OH MY GOD!"

"Come on Hermione," Harry responded through gritted teeth, thrusting as hard as he could. "You're so tight Hermione, I can feel you, I know you're close. Come on baby..." They both came at the same time, cum shooting out of both of them. Harry collapsed on top of Hermione, and rolled off of her. They were both breathing heavily. Hermione looked at him.

"I love you so much H-" Harry's alarm clock went off in his room at Number 4 Privet Dr. He shot up out of bed, soaking wet.

"Damn wet dreams," Harry said aloud. "That's the fourth one this week!"


End file.
